


Waves

by KatanaQueen3476



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaQueen3476/pseuds/KatanaQueen3476
Summary: Rick and Michonne first meet in high school and become friends. They could become something more but life has a way of taking you through the motions. This is a multichapter AU. There will be humor, romance and a heavy dose of angst. Be forewarned, there is some LoRick and other pairings, but this is a RICHONNE story!
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Michonne





	1. What Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there! After several years of reading fanfiction, I decided to write my own! I've always loved writing, but never had the time. Well, the pandemic changed that. I'm working from home and wanted to put effort into something that makes me happy. I've been craving Richonne, as I'm sure all of you have as well! I hope you enjoy this story. There will be several chapters. The first few give the background to a much larger story. Please drop a review and let me know what you think! Stay safe!

Prologue

The woman sighed as she smoothed out the silk fabric of her dress. The cream color and floral pattern was something her mother would have chosen. Her hair was pinned up into a perfect bun adorned with rhinestones. She wore simple pearls in her ears and around her neck. Her pale gold Louboutin heels complimented the outfit well. Smiling to herself, she thought about how the gift was finally being used…she rarely wore heels, and certainly none these expensive.

She sat down at the smooth cherry wood desk and admired the craftsmanship as the sun's rays hit the wood. Opening the album in front of her, she began perusing the pages of photos…memories captured in a moment of time which was long passed but not forgotten. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open. A man with stark blue eyes and brown hair entered the room. "It's time," he said…"are you ready?"

She let out a deep breath, "as ready as I'll ever be". The pair left the room holding hands, closing the door behind them.

~~~

Chapter 1: What Lies Ahead

1996…

Michonne St. John threw her backpack over her shoulder and rushed down the stairs…just in time to see her mother loading up a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. "Ugh, mom…don't we have any yogurt or fruit instead of all the carbs and cholesterol?"

"Michie, you have a long day ahead of you. You need to have a solid meal before you start your first day at the new school...and since when do you turn down a full breakfast? Are you nervous about today?" her mother, Faye asked.

"A little," Michonne replied.

"I'm sure things will be fine. Now eat up and I'll drop you off on my way into the office".

She sighed as she took the plate, sat down at the kitchen table, and began eating. "Where's dad? Did he go in early?"

Faye flipped her wavy dark hair over her shoulder and responded, "yes, and Sasha had an early morning class, so she left with him. It's just you and me kiddo, now hurry up before we're late."

~~~

Woodbridge High School sat in the center of the small town. The campus was well-kempt with perfectly manicured lawns and droves of students roaming about. Michonne took in the surroundings as she waited in the office for her guidance counselor to show her to her first class. Twirling a strand of her long, bone straight hair around her finger, she wondered how her first day would go. She resented her parents for moving her and her older sister, Sasha, to King County, Georgia. The slow pace of the town was decidedly different than her home in Atlanta. To add to her apprehension, the racial and ethnic demographics of the town were notably homogeneous compared to the diverse community from which she came. There weren't many Black families in King County.

Still, when her father got the call to be head of pediatric surgery at Harper Memorial, he couldn't pass up the offer, no matter how much his daughters protested. Oliver St. John was not a man you argued with and Michonne knew the move was going to happen…regardless of her opinion on the matter. Her mother also jumped at the opportunity to start her own practice in the small town. There weren't many clinical psychologists in the area, and she figured her services would be appreciated.

So, here Michonne was, in the middle of Countryville, USA starting her 11th grade year with no friends and hardly anyone who looked like her. She worried about fitting in with the students. She was fairly popular and had just made the debate team at her old school. She hoped to quickly acclimate to this new environment, and maybe even get involved in some extracurricular activities.

"Michonne…Michonne." Her guidance counselor, Ms. Peletier's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Come with me dear. I'll show you to your first hour Biology class with Mr. Greene." Michonne followed the thin, gray-haired woman down the hall to Mr. Greene's room. Once a short introduction was made, she quickly took a seat near the back of the class, trying to avoid bringing more attention to herself. Other students were just filing in as the first hour bell rang in the hallway. Michonne took note of their casual appearances and lively chatter. A girl caught her eye…she was tall with long brown hair and a thin frame. The girl was wearing tight black leggings and a flowy pink tank top, which stopped mid-thigh. She was laughing and chatting with a medium height blonde who wore her hair in a high ponytail with skin-tight jeans and an even tighter red V-neck t-shirt, which did little to hide her cleavage. Attention-seekers, Michonne thought to herself…I hope Becky and Karen don't plan on talking during the entire class.

"Hey, I'm Lori"…the girl's voice startled Michonne. "Hi…Michonne", she said in a less than friendly tone. "So, you're from Atlanta?" Lori asked as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Wow…what makes you automatically assume I'm from Atlanta?", Michonne shot back.

"My mom will be working with your dad at the hospital". Michonne stared at her, obviously confused. Lori laughed…"this is a really small town…my mom mentioned the new doctor has a daughter my age. I kinda put two and two together," she shrugged. "I didn't mean any offense".

Michonne immediately felt bad for her harsh tone. Her first thought being the girl's assumption was based on her race. "Sorry, I'm just kind of worn out from the move…yes, we just moved from Atlanta". Lori and the blonde looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Michonne…this is Andrea. We'll show you around and get you acquainted."

~~~

The day was flying by and so far, Michonne was enjoying her classes. She was skeptical at first, but the courses seemed to be on par with her old school. She was serious about her academics, a trait she no-doubt inherited from her parents. Education was important to them and they never let her, or Sasha forget the importance of hard work.

She joined Lori and Andrea out in the courtyard to eat lunch. As she approached the girls, she noticed they were sitting with a group of boys and laughing hysterically at something one of the boys said.

"Oh, there you are", Lori announced as Michonne took a seat on the bench. "Guys, this is Michonne. She just moved here from Atlanta. Her dad is the new big shot surgeon over at Harper."

Michonne instantly felt uncomfortable at Lori's words, but gave a timid, "hi".

One of the boys spoke up, "Hey Michonne, I'm Shane and this is Mike and Rick, he said pointing to the other boys…nice to meet'cha." Mike and Rick both greeted her with a smile and a nod.

Shane was a good-looking guy with dark hair and olive skin. Mike was easy on the eyes as well, with his strong build and smooth cocoa skin. Yet, Michonne couldn't take her eyes off Rick. His deep blue eyes immediately caught her attention and wouldn't let go. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. The stare wasn't lost on Lori who decided to break up the awkwardness by asking about everyone's plans for the weekend.

Rick responded, "The guys and I are gonna go bowling. Y'all are welcome to come", he said looking at Michonne. She blushed, before saying, "thank you for the invite, but I've gotta finish unpacking." Rick seemed disappointed, but it was Mike who spoke up, "well, Michonne…that's a pretty name, by the way…hopefully, you'll be able to come another time." Rick and Shane shot each other a knowing look, both shaking their head.

Shane slapped his hand on Mike's shoulder, "okay, playboy…let the girl get settled in before you overwhelm her with your charm". Mike playfully shrugged off Shane's hand… "whatever man, I'm just being friendly…Michonne, ignore him," he waved back at Shane.

Michonne found the whole exchange to be humorous…"like I said, thanks for the invite…hopefully, I can make it next time."

~~~

Michonne laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling and replaying the day. It had gone much better than expected. Her classmates seemed alright. Her thoughts soon drifted to Rick and his cerulean blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was attractive for sure, but her dad would have a fit if she even thought about dating a white boy. His view of things was largely shaped by his experiences growing up in a predominantly white town in rural Alabama. He told his girls stories of being bullied in school and often talked about the microaggressions from his colleagues at work.

Her mother had grown up in a very different environment than her father. Both of Michonne's maternal grandparents were academics, who taught at Clark Atlanta University. Faye grew up in a middle-class home near Buckhead. Although, with her rich dark skin and thick hair, she was no stranger to discrimination and colorism, Faye's views were more open when it came to love…after all, her long-term college boyfriend was white.

Michonne quickly buried her thoughts about Rick. She didn't need to be focusing on boys anyway. She just wanted to make some good friends and get through the year without any hiccups.


	2. That Little Feeling

It had been several months since Michonne and her family moved to King County and things were going well. She was enjoying her school and quickly became tight with Lori and her group of friends. Lori and Andrea introduced Michonne to Maggie Greene, who was their biology teacher's daughter and a year behind them in school. Maggie was a sweet brunette with kind green eyes and a no-nonsense attitude. Michonne loved her immediately.

The girls spent a great deal of time together…eating lunch, shopping, and talking about boys. Andrea was much more experienced in that department than the other girls. She was the only non-virgin of the group and was pushing the others to take the leap. Lori had her sights set on Rick but wanted to keep her options open. They briefly dated freshman year, but never shared an intimate experience. Once Michonne found out Rick and Lori had dated, while a little disappointed…she knew he was off limits. On the other hand, Mike relentlessly pursued her, and eventually she fell for his charm. So, when he asked her out, she said yes. Little did she know, his idea of the perfect date, was a double-date with Lori and Rick.

~~~

Saturday came quick, and it was time for Michonne and Mike's date. She stood in her room staring at the full-length mirror inside of her walk-in closet. "Sash…Sash!", she yelled. "Michonne Monique St. John, if you don't quit yelling in my house, we are going to have a problem", Faye said as she stood in the doorway of Michonne's room. "Sorry, mommy. I was trying to get Sasha to come help me with my dress." "Oh honey, I can do that." Michonne gave her mother a pensive look, just as Sasha burst into the room.

"What's up Michie…aww, look at you!", Sasha exclaimed as she took in the form-fitting black maxi dress Michonne wore. "You like?" Michonne asked. "I LOVE! Girl, you are going to cause that boy to have a heart attack!"

"Okay, okay, let's not get carried away", Faye replied as she took in her baby girl looking all grown up for her first real date. "Michonne, just remember that a lady makes a gentleman work for her affection. Make sure he's respectful or else he'll have to answer to me and your father…and he better not pull up and honk…make him come to the door."

"Yes, mommy I know. Mike's a good guy. He comes from a good family and is always respectful. Um, mom can I talk with Sash for a minute?"…Faye smiled at her girls, "I guess that's my cue to leave".

Once the door was shut, Michonne let out an exasperated breath and plopped on the bed. "What's wrong, Michie?" Sasha asked. "Lori and her boyfriend Rick are coming on this date with me and Mike…and I don't know how I feel about that. I mean not because I think they will invade our space, but because…. I think I like Rick." Sasha looked confused as she contemplated what Michonne was trying to say. "You like Rick...what like a friend?" she prodded.

Michonne shook her head, "no…I mean yes…he is my friend…but, I mean I'm attracted to him." Realization spread across Sasha's face. "Shit, Michonne. Listen, let your big sis give you some advice…no matter how attractive or charming a guy is…he's not worth ruining a good friendship. Now…I'm happy you've found a good group of people to hang with…don't let any drama mess things up for you. Tread lightly…I know how brutal high school can be." Michonne sighed, "yeah, you're right."

~~~

The teenagers finished dinner and were now waiting in line to see a movie. Rick rubbed his hands through his thick curls as he looked up at the list of showings for the night. "So, what are y'all thinkin'?", he was asking all three of them, but looking at Michonne.

Lori responded, "I'm thinking something scary…how about Scream?" Rick gave her a frustrated look. "Lori, that's rated R. You know we can't get in".

"Don't worry about that, Rick. Andrea's brother is working the booth tonight. He'll let us in."

Lori was right. They had no problem bribing Andrea's brother, Nick to let them in…. all it took was slipping him ten dollars on the side. They funneled into the theater and opted to sit a row apart for more privacy…Michonne and Mike in the last row at the back of the theater, Rick and Lori in the row in front of them.

Throughout the movie, Mike insisted on putting his hands on Michonne's thigh and trying to steal kisses. She was a bit turned off by his aggressiveness but gave in when she felt his tongue slowly moving from her neck to her earlobe. He grabbed her chin and turned her head into his kiss. His other hand was moving up her thigh over the thin fabric of her dress. When she abruptly ended the kiss, he gave her an incredulous look. "What is it?" he asked. "Mike, hold on… we're in public."

"My bad, Mich…you just look so good tonight. I can't keep my hands off you".

"Well, try" she said louder than intended.

Rick looked behind him to see Mike's hand still on Michonne's thigh. He felt heat rising in his cheeks, but quickly turned away when Michonne caught his gaze. He knew he had no right to feel upset seeing Mike with Michonne, but he did anyway. Even though Mike was his friend…Rick knew he was a player and didn't want Michonne to get hurt. She's too good for that…he thought to himself...too good for Mike.

~~~

When the movie was over, they piled into Rick's SUV. Technically it was his dad, Richard's vehicle, but he let Rick borrow it on occasion. Since Rick was the only one with a license, he was their chauffeur for the night. After buckling in, he said, "I'm going to drop off Lori and Mike first since you guys are the closest, then I'll drop off Michonne." Mike was still pissed from Michonne halting his advances, he shot her an irritated look and said, "okay, cool".

"Riiick", Lori whined. "I thought we could spend a little more time together".

Feeling irritated himself, Rick scoffed… "I can't. I need to have my daddy's car back by 11:00. Michonne lives closer to me, so it makes sense to drop her off last".

The drive was quiet after Rick dropped off Lori and Mike. Occasionally, Rick and Michonne would steal glances at each other but didn't say much. Finally, Rick asked, "so, what's up with you and Mike? It seemed like he upset you back at the theater".

Michonne contemplated her response…"It's nothing. He was just fooling around. Nothing I couldn't handle, but thanks for asking" she grinned.

Deciding to drop the subject, he asked, "Hey, you wanna listen to some music?". Michonne smiled, "Sure. What you got country boy"? He laughed, "I'll have you know…I have pretty good taste in music, city girl!" Michonne raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah…well, I'm not a fan of country."

"Ok, what do ya like?" he asked. She thought for a moment, "uh, you know…R&B, old school Motown…anything like that." Rick smiled as he searched through the stations, "R&B it is."

Who can I run to,  
To fill this empty space with laughter?  
Who can I run to,  
When I need love?

Michonne sang along with the music as the vehicle came to a halt in front of her house. "Nice singin' voice", Rick said looking over at her. "I do okay", she smiled, "well, tonight was fun. Thanks for driving." "Yeah, no problem. Let me walk you to the door".

They stood at her front door for a moment, awkwardly staring at each other. Michonne felt exposed under his stare as he looked her up and down. "I like your dress," he said, breaking the silence. "Thank you," she responded, feeling her face turn hot. She was thankful that her dark skin hid any signs of blushing. "So…I guess I'll see you Monday", Rick said. She nodded, "Yeah, see you Monday".

Closing the door, she let her head fall against it and released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Lyrics: Who Can I Run To by Xscape


	3. To New Beginnings

1998…

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Michonne sang along as she watched the couples slow dancing at the last summer get-together before college. The past two years had been a whirlwind of learning new things and connecting with new people. Her and the girls had grown closer, but her bond with Rick was getting stronger by the day.

While their relationship remained platonic, the budding friendship provided a welcome outlet to the ups and downs of high school and the teenage angst that came along with it. Rick was easy to talk to and she could be herself around him. They shared a love of books and film, which didn't necessarily align with the interests of their friends. To save money for college, they both spent the summer working at Bibliomania, the used bookstore located in the center of town. When they weren't tending to customers, they spent their time debating about literature. Michonne found Rick to be well versed in historical fiction, his favorite novel being Fallen Angels, by Walter Dean Meyers. In turn, she introduced him to dystopian narratives…Octavia Butler's Parable of the Sower, soon becoming another favorite of his. He was intrigued by the inquiry into politics, gender, and religion in a post-apocalyptic society.

It seemed their friendship would be further developed as they were both heading to Emory University to study Philosophy, Politics and Law. Michonne was one step closer to pursuing her dream of becoming an attorney. Rick was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do but anticipated some type of career in law enforcement.

Michonne and Mike spent the better part of junior year dating but broke up for good the beginning of senior year. Michonne knew Mike liked the ladies…and they liked him. It became too much for her to ignore. She had several talks with her mom and Sasha about maintaining her self-respect and knowing her worth. Nevertheless, she had a hard time applying that advice when it came to Mike Anthony. Perhaps it was the way his attention made her feel, or the way he looked at her with those warm chocolate eyes and captivating smile. In the end, she realized it was par for the course with your first love…you fall fast and hard…you overlook things, desperately trying to hold on to the feeling. She learned a lot from her relationship with Mike and vowed to put herself first the next time around. Rick and Lori, on the other hand…neither of them seemed to know what they wanted. They had an on-again, off-again relationship. They were currently on.

Michonne watched as Lori laughed, wrapping her arms around Rick's neck as he whispered something into her ear. She was happy for her friends but couldn't shake the small lump of disappointment that crept up her throat. Rick was such a good guy and she didn't know if Lori truly appreciated what she had. She buried the thought as she saw them approaching her.

"Hey, girl. You having a good time?" Lori asked as she noticed the pensive look on Michonne's face. "Yeah, the party is cool. I'm just thinking about this being the last time we'll all be in the same place for a while."

Lori's smile brightened, "yeah, true…but with me at UGA and you and Rick not far, we'll still see each other. Now, we just have to get you one of those fine college guys and you'll be all set", she smirked.

Rick tensed up at the mention of Michonne finding a guy. He hoped neither of the girls noticed. "Yeah, no worries, Chonnie. We're off to bigger and better, right? Time to conquer the world and all that" he said with a wave of his hand.

Michonne, laughed. She loved Rick's dry sense of humor, but even more so…she loved when he used the nickname, he coined for her. She couldn't help but notice the butterflies invading her stomach every time he said it…his southern drawl making it drip from his tongue, like honey.

"Don't get carried away, Rick. I'd hardly call staying in Georgia for college, conquering the world."

The three of them shared a laugh at the humor of it all…feeling confident about their next chapter.

Lyrics: "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith


	4. How It's Gotta Be

2000…

"So, you're tellin' me that you had no fear civilization would descend into chaos at the stroke of midnight?" Rick asked as he looked at Michonne with a doubtful expression. They had been up most of the night studying for a political science exam and the conversation had turned to Y2K mass hysteria.

Michonne, wrapped her arms around herself, enjoying the feeling of her soft cashmere sweater as she sat back in her chair at Rick's small dining room table.

"Nope, and I'll tell you why…for starters, how does a computer programming glitch translate into the end of the world as we know it…why would that be the thing that derails it all? Society has adapted through wars, famine, civil unrest…I'm sure we can handle a computer glitch."

Rick looked at her, enthralled. "Yeahhh…I guess you're right about that". He always appreciated hearing her thoughts.

"But…she continued…let's say the glitch could have caused mass destruction once we crossed over into the new century. The clock struck midnight at different times across the globe…so, which time zone was that supposed to happen in?" …they both chuckled. "Good point," he responded.

"Besides…her tone turning serious… I'm Black…I don't have time to feed into conspiracy theories. I'm worried about what's actually happening."

Rick offered her a sympathetic look. "Obviously, I don't have any experience with that…but I agree. Shit can be pretty fucked up. I see it every day workin' down at the center. I'm not oblivious to the way the counselors respond to the Black students…it's always like they are the problem instead of them having a problem." He let out a quiet laugh… "I'm not sure if I'm makin' any sense right now."

Michonne smiled sweetly and covered his hand with hers. "No, I get it…anyway, I'm just saying…there's been some unwarranted belief that the world will end since…probably the beginning of time," she shrugged. "It's not worth worrying about, if you ask me. When it happens, it happens…just make the most of the time you have." They glanced at each other and she internally melted, staring into his baby blues. She noticed his eyes had a way of changing shades, depending on his mood.

"I suppose that's true…my dad is always tellin' me, 'son, you gotta seize the moment, don't worry about the 'what ifs'…you know." His eyes traveled to her heart-shaped lips.

Another moment passed before Michonne let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, I should get going. A girl's gotta get her beauty sleep before a big test."

Rick scrunched his face… "I don't thank beauty has anythang to do with it, but if it makes ya feel any better…you got that covered," his southern twang more pronounced due to his fatigue…just one more thing she found endearing. They shared a shy smile. "You're quite the charmer, Rick Grimes…I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me study here. My roommate and her boyfriend are seriously getting on my nerves with the late-night rendezvous."

Rolling her eyes at the thought, she stood up and walked to the door. Rick followed behind her, getting a glimpse of how her snug jeans clung to her hips. He shook his head, feeling guilty about ogling her.

"You know you're always welcome, Chonnie. Besides, it helped me out, too. Goodnight".

"Goodnight, Rick," she replied as she exited the apartment.

A week later…

Michonne and Rick were excited about meeting Maggie, Shane and Lori for lunch. It had been awhile since the friends spent time together, although Lori had come to visit several times since starting college.

"Rick, I think we're done for today. My eyes are getting crossed looking at these pages. Plus, I'm starving!"

"When are you not starving", Rick jabbed, which quickly earned him an elbow to his side. "Shut up and go get ready. You know Lori will be upset if we're late. Plus, Daryl is meeting us there. I don't want to keep him waiting."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so we finally get to meet Daryl, huh?"

She looked at him…perturbed. "What do you mean, finally...we haven't been dating that long. Besides, I didn't want to scare him off with your inquisitive nature" she laughed. Daryl was a mechanic she met a couple months ago when he did some repairs on her car. Although he was a little rough around the edges, he was sweet and treated her well.

"I'm just lookin' out for ya Chonnie, that's all."

She adored his protective nature. "I know you are". She touched the side of his cheek, relishing in the feel of his five o'clock shadow. It had been a couple days since he shaved, and she loved the feel of his stubble under her fingers. "I appreciate you." Her hand remained there a moment too long and he felt hot from the heat of her touch.

"I'll be ready in 20 minutes" he shot back before entering his bedroom. Once inside, he leaned against the door and sighed. Damnit Grimes, what are you doing?... he thought to himself.

~~~

Twenty minutes passed and Michonne was getting antsy. She entered Rick's bedroom to see what was taking so long. "Rick are you almost done?", she shouted while surveying the tidy room.

Startled, Rick opened the door and came out of the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Michonne, swallowed hard as she took in his form. Drops of water were leisurely trailing down his toned chest…his damp curls falling into his face. She was consumed by the scent of his body wash…a mixture of fresh bergamot, citrus and pine.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," he said as Michonne stood silent in front of him. He could feel the intensity of her stare as they held each other's gaze. "Um…I was just asking if you were ready…I um…" her eyes shifted to his lips.

Ricked stepped closer until his body was flush against hers. Slowly lifting his hand to cup her face, he looked her in the eyes and drew in a breath.

"Rick" she whispered…her words cut off by the feel of his soft pink lips against hers. He pulled her even closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rubbed the smooth skin peaking from under her silk black cami as she raised on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Tangling her fingers in his curls, she parted her lips, allowing his warm tongue to slide in. Rick moved his hands to the back of her head…holding her in place.

After a moment, Michonne pulled away. "Wait…wait. We can't", she said shaking her head.

"Michonne, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Fuck, I'm sorry" he said, running his hands through his curls.

She struggled to catch her breath…thinking about what just happened. "Don't apologize, it was the heat of the moment," she said…trying to make light of the fact that she had just kissed her friend's boyfriend and her best friend.

Rick nodded and looked down at the floor. "So, I'll…ugh, be out in a few minutes."

"Yeah" she said leaving the room for him to get dressed.

~~~

Rick, Lori, Maggie, Shane and Michonne were seated on the restaurant's patio, reminiscing about high school, and enjoying the sun. Yet, it wasn't lost on Maggie that Rick and Michonne hadn't said two words to each other since arriving.

"So…Rick, I hope you been keeping our girl out of trouble." Maggie quipped as she glanced between the two of them with a questionable look. She didn't want to pry, but she was curious as to what had them so tense.

"Ugh…" Rick started, but was quickly interrupted by Lori…" Please, we all know Michonne is not the type to get into trouble. She is far too serious about her studies, she laughed. "Isn't that right Mich?". Michonne gave Lori a slight nod. Lori continued, oblivious to the uncomfortableness of the situation… "I am curious to meet this guy of yours! When is he getting here?"

"He should be here shortly", Michonne answered, avoiding make eye contact with Rick.

As if his ears were burning, up walked a rugged-looking guy with shaggy brown hair and soft blue eyes. He wore faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt with black boots. Michonne stood from the table to greet him, "hey, there you are. Did you have trouble finding the place?". "Nah", he answered in a southern drawl. "I just got held up at the shop longer than expected".

Michonne smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a quick peck on her cheek. She introduced him… "everyone, this is Daryl."

After quick introductions and greetings, they settled into the meal and ordered a few cocktails. Rick tried not to pay attention as Michonne and Daryl chatted across the table. Occasionally, Daryl would whisper something into her ear which made her laugh. Rick felt throbbing in his head. "Uh…it's been nice catching up and I hate to eat and run, but I'm not feelin' well. I think I'm gonna take off."

"Aww, what's the matter Ricky boy? You can't hang with the crew like you used to old man?" Shane poked. "Old Rick got to college and turned all serious on us. Mich, looks like you rubbed off on him", he laughed.

"Do you ever shut the hell up?" Rick growled. "I just have a headache. I'm gonna go sleep it off!"

"Hey brother, you know I ain't mean nothin' by it," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "Damn boy, simmer down." He was confused by Rick's strong reaction to his joke and he wasn't the only one…the whole table fell silent.

Lori tentatively rubbed Rick's arm, searching his eyes trying to figure out if there was something more than a headache bothering him. "It's okay, babe. Let's go back to your place. Guys, it was great seeing you!" She stood to give everyone a hug. Rick glanced at Michonne, but quickly turned away when she caught his eye. Lori looked over at Daryl after hugging Michonne, "Daryl, it was nice meeting you. Take care of our girl".

"Will do" he answered, looking over at Rick to see him brooding. "Rick, it was good meetin' ya man. Michonne talks a lot about ya. I'm glad to put a face to the name…hope that headache eases up." Rick gave him a quick nod, then he and Lori left without another word.

"What the hell was that?", Maggie questioned after they left. She looked at Michonne, assuming she knew more than she was letting on. Michonne shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he had a headache". Maggie was unconvinced but decided to let it go.

~~~

The drive back to Rick's apartment was quiet. Lori was concerned but chalked up his mood to stress and exhaustion from work and school. She knew he had been putting in a lot of hours and the student counseling center. She figured the work was taking its toll. He was always so invested in everything he did. That intensity is what drew her to him…but she found it overwhelming at times.

"Daryl was nice." She stated, looking over at him as he gripped the steering wheel…his eyes laser focused on the road. "Yeah, he seems alright," he responded.

She continued trying to get him to talk, "I'm kinda surprised Michonne is dating him, I mean…he doesn't seem like her type." Rick finally glanced over at her, "Really?…I didn't realize she had a type." Lori shook her head in disbelief… "you've never noticed she likes tall, dark and handsome? I mean, she was smitten with Mike…and didn't she date that other guy during our first semester…um, what was his name?"

Rick gritted his teeth… "Tyreese".

"Yeah Tyreese, that's it. I don't know…I guess I didn't see her with a guy like Daryl. She never gave me the impression she was 'down with the swirl', she said, using air quotes.

Rick rolled his eyes, giving her an exasperated look. "Are you serious right now? Michonne isn't shallow enough to date or NOT date someone based on the color of their skin. Look, I know she talks a lot about the racist shit that goes on in society, but it doesn't mean she has an issue with skin color. If she did, she certainly wouldn't be friends with any of us."

She was taken back by his harsh tone. "I'm just saying she never dated a white guy when we were in high school and she always talked about her dad being against it. Don't get me wrong, I love Michonne, but sometimes she comes across as having a chip on her shoulder."

Rick glided his black F-150 into his designated parking spot and shut off the engine. He looked over at her, "what's that supposed to mean?". She sighed, "nothing…never mind. Look, I don't wanna argue, especially not about Michonne. Let's just go inside and try to enjoy the rest of our day together. I have an early morning class and need to be on the road before 10:00."

He shook his head, dumbfounded by Lori's remarks. He knew she grew up sheltered to the world, but she never struck him as racially biased. He couldn't figure out if her comments were innocent or if there was something else behind them… either way, he was bothered by the conversation. "Alright, let's go."

~~~

Several days later, Rick and Michonne had yet to speak to one another. They avoided speaking in their political science class, and their study sessions were non-existent. On Friday night, Rick caught her off guard, by showing up at her apartment.

"Rick, what are you doing here" she asked as she led him to the couch. He ignored her question. "Is your roommate here?", he asked.

"No, she's at work…answer my question. Why are you here?" she repeated.

He sat down next to her on the couch, taking in her appearance. She was wearing hot pink boy shorts which showed off her smooth legs and a thin white tank top, which did little to hide the curves of her firm breasts. Her nipples were hard, and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He licked his lips. It was obvious she had just washed her hair. After high school, she started wearing braids and they were currently wrapped up in a pink towel which matched her shorts. The sweet smell of her coconut oil permeated his senses as he got loss in his thoughts for a moment. "Michonne…we need to talk about what happened."

"Rick, there is nothing to talk about. We crossed a line and it won't happen again," she said sternly as she drew her legs underneath her lap. Rick shifted to face her. By the look on his face, she knew he was considering her words.

"Chonnie, I think you know how I feel about you... how I've always felt about you. I think…I know you feel the same way."

"Rick, it doesn't matter…we both have someone. This…she said gesturing between them…it can't happen. That's the way it is. You know I'm not the type to get involved with someone else's man…especially a friend" she said raising her voice.

"Look…Michonne," he pinched the bridge of his nose…a common habit when he was frustrated… "I don't wanna hurt Lori any more than you do…but…" shaking her head, she cut him off… "Rick, I can't…we can't.

We're friends…she paused…you're my best friend. I don't want anything to ruin that. Forget about what happened and move on. It's for the best. Deep down, you know I'm right."

Rick sighed, "I don't know if I can continue just being friends, Michonne…but I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all."

With that, he got up to leave. Michonne grabbed his hand before he could leave but she said nothing. They simply stared at each other, knowing that once he walked out that door, things wouldn't be the same.


	5. Say Yes

2002…

"Baby girl, we're so proud of you" Oliver St. John beamed as he brought his daughter in for a strong embrace. "Yes," her mother Faye agreed. "Our baby is off to law school at NYU! All your hard work paid off sweetheart".

"Thanks mommy and daddy", Michonne exclaimed. "I couldn't have done it without your support. I'm glad to finally get started, but I'm really going to miss you guys…and you too Sash," she said looking over at her older sister.

Sasha gave her a gentle smile, "Michie, New York is far, but Bob and I won't let that stop us from visiting with this little one as often as we can", she said looking down at her baby girl, Ashley. The caramel skinned little girl had tons of curly hair and was the spitting image of her mother. Michonne wondered if she would grow up to have her mother's boisterous personality as well. Laughing at the thought, she turned back to her sister, "you better, I hate the thought of being away from this gorgeous babyface too long."

Michonne couldn't be happier for her sister. After drifting for a few years, Sasha completed her nursing degree. While working as a pediatric nurse, she met her husband, Dr. Bob Stookey, an OB/GYN at Harper Memorial. Bob was the yin to Sasha's yang. She was bubbly, full of life and tough as nails. He was cool, laid back and malleable, especially when it came to his wife.

"So, Maggie is going to drive up with me next week and stay a few days before heading to Ithaca".

"How is Maggie", Faye asked with a big smile on her face. "You know, I ran into Hershel the other day at the supermarket. He was going on and on about how proud he is that she's been accepted to veterinary school."

"She's great. She worked her butt off to graduate early and it paid off," Michonne laughed. I'm happy to at least have her in the same state with me, even though she'll be quite a distance away from the city."

Faye paused before her next question… "And, how is Rick?"

Michonne gave her an annoyed glance. She had confided in her mother and Sasha about her feelings for Rick, but she wasn't interested in rehashing that conversation today.

"Ah, the young Mr. Grimes," Oliver interrupted. "Haven't heard much about him lately". "What are his plans now that he's graduated?"

"Rick is fine", Michonne said in a nonchalant tone. "We haven't talked much because he's been working a lot and was finishing up his classes. I believe he's going to the police academy." "Hmm," Oliver nodded. "I suppose that suits him". Sasha piped in, "Is he still with Lori?"

Michonne cringed internally, she was trying to avoid any further dialogue about Rick. "Uh, no…they broke up a couple months ago". "Interesting," Sasha smirked. Michonne shook her head and replied, "not really…they had been growing apart for months". She hoped that would end the discussion.

The truth is, it had been several months since her and Rick had spent time together, outside of a couple classes. Their mutual attraction put a strain on their friendship. Even though he and Lori weren't together, and she was no longer seeing Daryl, it didn't seem like the right time to revisit those feelings…especially since she was moving to New York. Admittedly, she was nervous about running into him at the graduation party Shane was throwing tomorrow night. She hoped there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them. Still, a little part of her was excited at the possibility of reconnecting.

She steered the conversation back to her parents, "I'm glad you guys are getting away for a few days". "Yeah, your dad rarely gets time off. We have to take advantage of it when we can," her mother said while stroking Michonne's hair. "I hope you don't get lonely staying in the house all by yourself". She kissed her mom on the cheek… "I'll be fine, just have fun. I'll see you before I leave next week."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Michonne was back in her old room staring at the floor length mirror. She chuckled, remembering how nervous she was before her first date with Mike. The memory was infiltrated by thoughts of how the night ended…the spark she felt between her and Rick.

Sighing, she studied herself in the mirror. Her red halter dress popped under the bright light in the closet. She admired how the dress hugged her curves. "Sexy, but not too much," she said to herself. She knew he would be there, and she couldn't help the desire to want to look good when she saw him.

After pairing the dress with strappy gold heels and large gold hoops, she wrapped her long braids into a neat bun on top of her head. She rubbed a little shea butter over her legs, shoulders and arms and added a few spritz of perfume. Completing her look, she applied eyeliner, mascara, and a shimmery red lip gloss.

She caught a cab to the party…figuring she'd be too intoxicated to drive by the end of the night. When she arrived, the party was in full swing. Shane went all out with the food and alcohol. Plus, the DJ was playing some pretty good music. "Michonne!" she turned around to see Andrea walking up behind her with outstretched arms.

"Hey Andrea, long time, no see. How've you been"? Andrea flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "I've been good…really good. I'm opening my hair salon in a couple months. Well, it's not just a hair salon…it's more like a spa. We're doings nails, facials, waxing…the whole nine." Michonne tuned her out as someone standing at a corner table in the yard, caught her eye.

He looks good…damn good, she thought as she desperately tried to avoid his gaze and listen to Andrea. "Shit," she mumbled as he headed their way.

"Hey," Rick said softly as he walked up to them. "Hi," she said shyly. "It's good to see you Chonnie," he said staring intensely into her deep brown eyes. "You too," she said softly biting her lower lip and holding his gaze.

He was wearing a black button-down shirt with dark jeans. He had traded his usual worn boots for a nicer version. His hair was a bit longer than the last time she saw him, curling at the nape of his neck…but what really caught her attention was the neatly trimmed beard he was sporting.

"Um, I'm sorry…weren't you at school together?" Andrea, boldly interrupted. "Clearly, it couldn't have been that long since you've seen each other, right?" she laughed. Michonne interjected... "No, we just got busy, that's all. You know how it is". She left it at that.

Andrea looked back and forth between the two of them and decided it was time to leave. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," she said and scurried off to find Shane.

Rick and Michonne stood there staring at one another before he spoke, "You look amazing." His eyes traveled the length of her body and he truly appreciated the exquisite fit of her dress. It didn't go unnoticed and she internally smiled at the effect she was having on him.

"You look great, too… this is new," she said gesturing to his face. She ran her fingers through the thick brown hair on his chin. He felt the heat of her touch and immediately missed it when she let her hand fall. "How have you been?" he asked. "I hear you're startin' law school. Good for you, Chonnie. You worked hard for it". She smiled, "I'm pretty excited…and scared". She laughed shyly. "Hmph", he scoffed. "The Michonne I know, isn't scared of a damn thing". Looking him in the eyes, she replied, "Well…I can think of a few things she's scared of."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A couple hours passed, and they had fallen back into their old ways of easy conversation. "You better take it easy on those apple martinis", he warned. "You know you were always a light weight". She rolled her eyes, feigning offense. "Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. passing out after three beers". "Now, hold on a minute…that was one time and I had worked a twelve-hour shift". "Mmm hmm, excuses, excuses", she said as they laughed at the memory. A comfortable silence fell over them as they continued sipping their drinks. "I miss you", he said simply. She looked into his deep blue orbs, responding barely above a whisper… "I miss you, too". Before anything further could be said, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey" Lori said, stealing the seat next to Rick. When neither of them continued their conversation, she spoke, "How are things?" She was asking them both but remained looking at Rick.

"Ugh, things are good, he said clearing his throat. Michonne and I were just talking about her heading to law school." Lori finally looked at Michonne, "yes, I heard. Congratulations, you'll make a great attorney." "Thanks, Lori… I appreciate that. How about you, have you got a teaching job lined up?" Michonne asked, quickly growing tired of the small talk. Her and Lori had slowly grown apart over the past couple years. It felt awkward having a conversation with her now…in front of Rick…like old times. "Yes, I start at Woodbridge this fall," Lori answered. Michonne smiled, "That's great. Good for you. Let's hope those students aren't as bad as we were in high school," she laughed nervously. "Listen, I'm gonna go catch up with Shane and Andrea for a bit", she quickly retreated from the table before Rick could protest.

Lori seemed unfazed by Michonne's sudden exit. "Rick, it's nice to see you" she started… "You look really good." "Thanks, Lori. It's good to see you, too" he said, not quite looking her in the eyes. Cautiously, she addressed the real reason she wanted to speak with him… "I've been thinking about us Rick… and how much I miss you. I'm happy to hear you're moving back to King County. I was hoping we could spend some time together… and get reacquainted" she said. "Yeahhh, I don't thank that's the best idea, Lori…" Before he could finish, she put her finger to his lips. "Rick, I know I screwed up, okay. I didn't know what I wanted and I…I just got caught up". "You fucked someone else!" he scoffed…the comment coming out a little louder than he intended. They both looked around to see if anybody had heard. No one was paying attention, as the blaring music made it difficult to hear their conversation.

"I know and I'm sorry, Rick. What else do you want me to say?" she asked as she brought her hand to his face…her voice trembling and tears in her eyes. For a moment, he felt sorry for her…but she had fucked it up…not him. He was faithful to her, even as he longed to be with someone else. He was the good guy. He had been all his life…always trying to do the right thing and missing out on what his heart desired, in the process. No more, he thought…no more.

He slowly removed Lori's hand from his cheek. "Nothing, Lori. I want you to say nothing. This…he said gesturing between them…this is done". With that, he got up and left her sitting there stunned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michonne was in the house talking to Shane, Andrea, and a few other people. They were intensely watching Shane's friends Abe and Scott play pool.

"Now, that's what the fuck I'm talkin' bout", Shane said loudly as he slapped Abe on the shoulder. "Ooh wee, that's how you do it boy!". The large red-haired man flashed Shane a cocky grin. Michonne laughed at Shane's antics. He could be rather obnoxious, especially when the alcohol was flowing. "Shane, you are still a mess", she said shaking her head. "A mess, indeed" Rick said as he came up behind Shane and draped his arm over his shoulders. "Rick, what's up buddy, glad you made it in here safe. I saw you out there talkin' to Lori. What kind of bullshit was she spittin this time"?

Rick looked at Michonne. "Nothin I couldn't handle" he said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She felt a familiar sensation in her core. Something about the way he looked at her, always had her burning inside. She blocked it out many times, pretended it wasn't there…but tonight, she was done pretending. "I think I've had too much" she said still looking at Rick. "I'm gonna head out". Disappointed, Shane put his arm around her, "aww, thanks for coming out Mich. It was so good seeing you. Don't be a stranger." Shaking her head in agreement, Andrea remarked, "Yes, keep us posted on how you're doing in New York". Michonne smiled and hugged her old friend. She looked back at Rick, "do you mind giving me a ride home?". "Sure thing" he grinned and led her out with his hand gracing the small of her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Michonne opened the door and looked back at Rick. "My parents are vacationing in Hawaii for a few days. Do you want to come in for a night cap"? He hesitated for a moment, "Um, yeah…sure" he said swallowing hard.

Once they were inside the house, Michonne quickly relieved herself of her heels. She let out a groan, "Oh my god…that's better". Rick shook his head and laughed, "I will never understand why women torture themselves just to look good for other people". "Excuse me," she said in a shocked tone…" we are looking good for ourselves, thank you very much…and if others appreciate it…so be it," she shrugged. "Besides, I never heard you complaining about Lori's incessant primping when the two of you were dating." Rick sighed, "can we not talk about her, please?"

"Now, that is not a problem," she sneered. "What do you prefer she asked, opening the refrigerator. "I've got Coronas, some Merlot and Riesling. Oh, and I think there's some bourbon in the liquor cabinet." Rick thought for a moment, "beer is just fine".

"Beer it is", she said handing him the cold brew. "I'm gonna have Riesling." She took out the bottle and turned to get a wine glass out of the cabinet. As she reached up, her dress rode up her thighs, and he couldn't help but admire the view. Michonne, turned around and he quickly averted his eyes. "You hungry?" she asked. He grinned, "I could eat".

A few minutes later, they were leaning on the kitchen island, laughing, and sharing a bowl of grapes. "Oh my gosh", Michonne giggled. "I can't believe Shane fell for that". "Mmm hmm", he laughed…You know he's always been on the gullible side".

They both were enjoying the ease of their interactions, but the moment quickly turned heated when she picked up a grape and held it to Rick's mouth. He gave her a mischievous look, then opened so she could feed him. She could see the lust in his eyes, as she placed her finger on his bottom lip. She held it there a second before slowly letting it fall…brushing down his chest in the process.

There is only one for me  
You have made that possibility  
We can take that step to see  
If this is really gonna be…

"This is good," he said…not taking his eyes off her. "It is," she whispered…returning his gaze. He reached up to grab her hand and slowly pulled her finger back to his mouth. Shuddering at the feeling of his tongue swirling around the digit, she felt the undeniable dampness of arousal in her panties.

She moved her finger from his mouth and stepped closer to him. He gently cupped the side of her face, tilting her chin to capture her lips. Michonne closed her eyes as the kiss grew deeper, eagerly accepting Rick's tongue. When she felt his hands slide down her back and squeeze her ass, she let out a lustful moan. He lifted her up and placed her on top of the island. She opened her legs a bit allowing him room to stand between them. Immediately, he resumed his ministrations and brought his lips to suckle on her neck.

Loving you has taken time, taken time  
But I always knew you could be mine…

She gripped his soft curls and tilted her head back, giving his tongue more access to her throat. "Mmmm, Rick". He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I want you," he whispered. His lustful stare let her know that he was done talking…done thinking.

Don't deny what you feel  
Let me undress you, baby…

Rick ran his hands up her legs and under her dress. Once he found her silky black panties, he grabbed the hem and slowly pulled them down. She lifted her ass to offer him assistance in removing the garment. Reaching for his belt buckle, she moaned again when his lips returned to her throat. He licked up her jawline to her earlobe, sucking it in and tenderly biting with his teeth. It was like she was on fire, he felt so damn good, she couldn't wait to get him inside her…years of buried sexual tension rising to the surface.

She frantically, unbuckled his belt and jeans. She could feel his dick against her inner thigh…eagerly throbbing. Rick helped her slide down his pants and boxers in one swoop. She ran her manicured nails through his thick pubic hair and finally reached the head of his cock, rubbing her thumb over the tip. She could feel the sticky pre-cum on her fingers. He hissed at her touch, "shit…Michonne".

Still kissing and sucking her neck, he made quick work of removing his shirt. She brought his mouth back to hers and they shared a needy kiss. Dragging her hips to the edge of the counter, he slowly entered her…both moaning at the sensation. "Ooooh," Michonne gasped…trying to acclimate to his size.

Rick's mouth hung open as he closed his eyes and sank deeper…the feeling of her almost overwhelming him. She was so tight and wet, he had to pause for a moment to stop from cumming. Finally, he began slowly moving inside of her, working to establish a rhythm. They moved in synchrony…moaning louder with each stroke. He felt like he was in a dream…one he had many times before. He couldn't believe she was giving herself to him. It wasn't just the sex, he wanted her…all of her. He wanted her in his life…not as just a friend, but so much more. He would do anything to make it a reality.

I'm about to let you know you make me  
So, so, so, so, so, so, so…

As the feeling overtook him, Rick started to quicken his pace, lifting Michonne's leg, he draped it over his shoulder. She moaned loudly as she felt him sink deeper. "Shit…Rick" she panted, digging her nails into his flesh. He didn't mind the slight pain. "Mmmm, you feel so good", he growled. He dropped his head to her cleavage and licked the space in between her breasts. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but he wanted this feeling to last forever.

She dropped her leg from his shoulder and sat up closer to him…he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the counter a bit, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Their eyes met and neither could look away. The intensity of the moment allowing them to speak without words. She could feel herself getting close as her walls contracted…"god…Rick," she cried.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of her pulsating walls… "Aaaah…fuuuck" he groaned, pounding into her faster. Michonne came undone at the sight of him, sweat gathering on his forehead, tongue peeking through slightly parted lips. "Rick…" she gasped as she let go…her juices drenching him and running down her inner thighs. He gave a few more powerful thrusts before releasing with a loud groan…" Ooh…shit". They both kept moving as he emptied himself inside of her.

They remained connected…panting and foreheads touching. "Fuck," he said as he struggled to catch his breath. A satisfied smile appeared on Michonne's face. "Was it worth the wait, country boy," she whispered. He grinned, "worth the wait and more, city girl".

All you gotta do is say yes.

Lyrics: "Say Yes" by Floetry


End file.
